It was all for Bella
by CrazedOtter
Summary: Edward and Bella run into a few wedding complications. Edward/Jacob. Lemon.


Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or anything of the sort. Stephenie Meyer has claim over them. So with that, enjoy.

--

_"Bella, I will **not **stand for this!" _Edward was practically screaming by this point, his perfectly sculpted face distorted into an expression of pain. His hands cupped the sides of Bella's face gently, his smoldering eyes gazing sadly at Bella's puffy red ones.

Ever since Jacob had decided to return home and accept the wedding invitation Edward had secretly sent him, Bella had been a complete mess. Not having the intention of letting Bella find out about the letter, Edward had placed Jacob's reply to the invitation in the top shelf of his drawer. Of course, this would be the same day Bella decided to come over and start snooping through his belongings. She found the note and read it, and was obviously devestated. She had been bawling nonstop since then, and Edward felt that - if he had a heart - it was shattering at this very moment.

_"What do you care, Edward! I can't believe you would send Jake an invitation without asking me first! You know I don't want him there, and you know very well he doesn't want to be there!" _Bella's voice was high and frantic between sobs, her tiny hands balled into fists against Edward's chest, feebly attempting to push him away.

Bella did not, infact, want Jacob to be there. It would break her heart, to see him - who she now knew she also loved - sitting there in the middle of _their _wedding. She knew how hard it would be on him, and she couldn't have it. She wouldn't. She couldn't marry Edward knowing that another boy she loved was sitting just a few feet away. The thought brought on a fresh round of sobs.

Edward sighed, squeezing the bridge of his nose between his thumb and index finger. _"Bella, I'm sorry, I should have asked you first. If it will make things better, I'll go schedule a meeting with the dog right now and tell him he is no longer welcome at the wedding." _

_"His name is Jacob." _Bella automatically corrected, letting her gaze fall to the floor beneath her. _"And please, would you do that?"_

Edward merely nodded, releasing a soft sigh. He would do anything to make Bella happy. Anything. He removed his phone from his pocket, dialing Jacob's number as Bella watched him wearily. A few rings went through, and then there was a pause.

_"What do you want, Bloodsucker?" _Jacob's voice was husky and tired, but cold all the same.

_"Hello to you too, Jacob." _Edward answered evenly, adverting his gaze from Bella. _"Are you busy at the moment?"_

There was a long pause before Jacob answered.

_"No. Why do you need me?"_

_"I just have a few things to go over with you. Will you meet me at the border in an hour?"_

Another pause.

_"I suppose." _Jacob muttered, not sounding utterly thrilled to be having to meet with Edward again.

_"Thank you, Jacob. It's appreciated." _

Click.

Pocketing the phone again, Edward returned his gaze to Bella. _"Happy now?" _Edward asked, taking her face between his palms as he placed a small kiss on her forehead. Bella merely sighed, resting her temple against Edward's chest.

_"I don't suppose I'm allowed to come, am I?"_ She muttered quietly, pulling on a few strands of her hair.

_"No. This is a discussion between Jacob and I. There's no need to worry, I will make sure nothing happens." _Again, she released a small sigh, knowing to expect such an answer.

_"I'll be back soon, Bella." _He promised, placing another soft kiss on her forehead before disappearing from the room, beginning his run toward the Quiliete border.

Once Edward arrived at the invisible border, he was immeaditly greeted by a disapproving grunt from Jacob, who was watching him with a slightly tense posture. Edward's lips were pulled into a tight smirk, his hair windblown and messy from the run. Folding his arms across his chest, Edward could immeaditly feel something was out of place by the amount of amusement that was portrayed across Jacob's dark features.

_"Hello, Jacob." _Edward's tone was polite, even under their current circumstances.

Still obviously amused, Jacob cut straight to the chase. _"What did you drag me out here for, Leech?" _

Ignoring the names, Edward nodded gravely, already knowing that Jacob had a clear guess by the thoughts racing through his head. _"You've already got the idea, Jacob. You see, Bella doesn't want you to be at the wedding. I think it's because... well, as hard as this is for me to say, she loves you, and it would kill her to see you there, watching her marry another man. Myself." _Although jealousy and pain coursed through Edward at the words, he kept his voice even and his face concealed, intently watching Jacob's reaction.

Jacob merely stood there with a smug expression layed across his bronzed features, his arms crossed across his exposed chest.

_"So basically, what you're telling me is, I'm not welcome at the reception?" _Jacob snorted, one eyebrow quirking.

_"Yes." _Edward answered evenly, although he was slightly confused by the dog's expressions and answers.

_"I'm sorry, but I will be there whether I'm welcome or not."_ His tone was firm and final, his posture also stating the fact that his words were a done deal.

_"Look do... Jacob. I don't want to fight with you, and I'm sure Bella wouldn't be pleased, either. So, please, don't be stubborn, and just don't show up at the wedding."_

Edward was completely confused at Jacob's reaction, why wouldn't he just accept the fact that Bella did not want him there? Isn't she the whole reason he would have shown up anyway? Wouldn't he have obeyed her wishes? Wouldn't he want her to be happy? No. He understood now. Jacob wanted to be there, in hopes that Bella would leave him at the alter. He had already known how hard it would be on Bella, and that was exactly why he was determined to go. Edward was immeaditly infuriated, how could this dog do such a thing to Bella?

_"Sorry, Bloodsucker, but I'll be there no matter what."_

_"Look pup, if I see your face there, and Bella is unhappy, you'll wish you'd never seen Bella's pretty little face and got yourself into this whole ordeal." _

Jacob's smirk twisted into a full blown grin which caught Edward completely off guard.

_"Well, leech," _He drawled slowly, cocking his head slightly. _"If you don't want me there, I'll stay away if you give me something in return."_

This wasn't what Edward had expected, but he was eager enough to hear a proposition from Jacob. Anything that would keep him away and keep Bella happy was a done deal as far as Edward was concerned. He would sacrifice his own life to make sure Bella was okay.

_"Okay Jacob, let's hear it." _Edward had gained composure once more, one eyebrow cocked as he waited for the second half of the deal.

But, instead of speaking, Jacob made a very vivid image inside his head, his face twisted into an expression of sadistic amusement.

Edward's golden eyes widened slightly, absoutley shocked and taken off guard at the image in Jacob's mind. Not to mention disgusted. Edward's lips drew back into a snarl, obviously disapproving the deal.

Jacob released a raspy laugh, clearly amused at the reaction, although he could have only expected such a thing.

_"You're a sick bastard!" _Edward shouted in anger, his lips still drawn back.

Jacob laughed once more, seeming unphased by the vampire's sudden rage. _"You see, it's only an issue of dominance with me. And, in return, your dear Bella would be happy."_

Edward cringed, sickened by the thought. But the dog had a point, Bella would be happy. Wasn't that worth it?

_"You damned dog's and your dominance." _Edward growled darkly, seeming to surrender in a feeble attempt to make Bella happy.

Jacob, on the other hand, seemed happy by the outcome, and let his arms drop, taking a few steps toward Edward.

_"So you accept?" _Jacob verified, eyebrow quirked once more.

Edward hesitated, cringing as he spoke. _"Yes..."_ He spat the word, his golden eyes smoldering with rage.

_"Good."_ Jacob muttered cheerfully, resting his hands on his hips as he glared down at Edward, who much resembled a child denied candy at Christmas.

_"Now what are you waiting for?_ _Get your fucking clothes off, leech." _Jacob growled, clearly enjoying his position of authority in the current situation.

Edward glared at Jacob, but he knew he had no other choice. Hesitantly, Edward began removing his clothes, starting with his shirt then moving to his pants and boxers. Now standing completely naked infront of the werewolf, Edward felt utterly humiliated and disgusted with himself. He watched Jacob's eyes trail over his exposed body and wanted to hurl. The puking sensation only got worse as Jacob began undressing himself aswell, although he did it in half the time Edward did.

_"On your knees." _Jacob ordered, smirking sadistically as Edward sunk in defeat to his knees. Instantly, Jacob grabbed a fistfull of Edward's hair and pulled his head back, shoving one finger into Edward's mouth to open it. Jacob inserted his aching member into Edward's mouth, pushing Edward's head back and forth by his hair. Obediently, Edward began following the montion of Jacob's hands, almost gagging as he began thrusting fiercly into his mouth.

_"Suck me." _Jacob moaned, pulling himself out of Edward's mouth. Disgusted, Edward ran his tongue along his head, slowly pulling Jacob's member back into his mouth. Jacob moaned softly, thursting into Edward's mouth a few more times before pulling out.

_"Bend over." _Jacob ordered firmly, watching Edward's twisted expression of disgust and horror with some amusement. But, Edward had no choice but to obey. Once on his elbows and knees, Jacob placed himself at Edward's entrance, smirking as he thrusted roughly inside of him. Edward bit back a yelp of pain, his entire body going rigid as Jacob's pace quicker. Releasing another moan, Jacob thrusted himself as deep as he could into Edward, his head thrown back as he felt his orgasm about to come. He thrusted into Edward a final time and growled loudly as he felt himself release with Edward. He pulled out after a moment and grabbed another fistfull of Edward's hair, pulling him upwards.

_"Clean up my mess, leech."_ Jacob growled, glaring down at a hopeless and broken looking Edward. Obediently, Edward took Jacob in his mouth, sucking him clean.

There was only one thing he needed to remember. It was all for Bella.


End file.
